


Lights, Camera, Action!

by RavenWingz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Enjoy!, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Potential Spoilers, Question & Answer, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWingz/pseuds/RavenWingz
Summary: An alternate universe in which the characters from the anime Attack on Titan aren’t actually battling against Titans, but are merely acting. The cast of the show all decide to host a panel where they can meet up with their fans and discuss Attack on Titan related things. Will the question and answer session go smoothly, or will it be an ultimate fail?Disclaimer: I do NOT claim ownership of the anime 'Attack on Titan' or its characters. This is written for entertainment purposes only.





	Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me randomly and I thought, "Why not?" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The Attack on Titan cast all moved to take their seats as they watched the room steadily fill. They sat in a long row, some of them glancing through papers, and others moving to fill up their water bottles. As the show continued to thrive and their fandom began to grow, they decided to organize a panel where they could meet up with some of their fans and discuss the show and its characters. They thought it’d be a great way to keep their fans interested until the next season arrived. 

It was a wonder that their fans stayed interested even after it took nearly five years for the second season to come out, but they supposed that was probably due to fanfictions (har har), fanarts, and the animated spin off series.

The main cast showed up; Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Levi, Hanji, Mike, and Erwin. The actors were dressed in casual clothing, appearing normal and at the same level as any of the people who had come to the panel. They chatted idly with one another, stealing quick glances at the steadily growing crowd. As they expected, plenty of excitable people showed up to the event, all with their different unique appearances and sizes.

Hanji glanced over to Levi who was sitting directly next to her, her eyes practically sparkling in her own excitement. “Can we start yet?”

Levi shrugged. “You’d have to ask Erwin. I didn’t organize this, you know?”

“Riiiight…” Hanji stood to stroll over to Erwin, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. “Can we start now? There are more than enough people.”

Erwin nodded slowly. “Alright… tell Eren to do the introduction since he’s the main character and all.”

Hanji grinned, doing just that.

It took a bit of convincing.

Eren didn’t seem to like the idea of the responsibility being on him, arguing that it would be better for Erwin or Hanji to do it. Nonetheless, he listened after a moment. He stood up from his seat, speaking loudly to get the attention of all the occupants in the room.

“Excuse me?” He waited until the chatter in the room died down before speaking again. “Okay, so we're about to start this thing…” An applause started, Eren smiling softly, waiting for the noise to come to a halt once more. “I just want to say thank you all for your support and for coming here today. If you have any questions, raise your hand and one of us will call on you. Please try to be quiet while others are talking so we can hear them.”

Eren sat down, rolling his eyes when he noticed Hanji leaning forward so she was in his vision, giving him a thumbs up.

Hanji was the first to call on someone, pointing at a female in the back, probably in her early twenties at the most. “What’s your question dear?”

The lady pointed to herself to clarify that Hanji was indeed talking to her before grinning from ear to ear and stating her question. “This is for Sasha…”

Sasha piped up at that, giving her undivided attention to the speaker.

“I read somewhere that at one point your character was supposed to be killed off, but the story writer was convinced to do otherwise. Thoughts?”

Sasha nodded, tapping her chin in thought. “I actually didn’t even know about that until a while later when Connie pointed it out to me… I’m sooo happy it didn’t actually happen though. This has to be my favorite thing I’ve ever acted in. This cast is so unique, let me tell you.” Sasha smiled. “I hope that answers your question.”

The girl returned the gesture, nodded, and then sat back in her seat.

A male was the next person Hanji called on, considerably young as well. She almost burst out laughing at the fact that most of the people there looked to be in their teens, or a bit older. Even some of the adults that were there probably only showed up to keep an eye on their children.

The male stood, turning to Jean with a smug look on his face. “One word. Neigh.”

Laughs could be heard in the crowd. Jean smiled, but the blush on his face gave away he was nowhere  _ near  _ pleased with a joke. In his own embarrassment, he remained silent for a few moments, receiving a couple of questioning looks from the people in the crowd. Suddenly, he heard another voice in the crowd pipe up, a feminine one.

“Don’t worry! We still love your horseface, Jean!”

A few cheers broke out, Jean shaking his head in amusement. Still embarrassed, but he could deal. “I never thought of myself having a  _ horseface _ until you guys, but as long as you're fine with it.” He murmured the last part, but it was still loud enough so most of the people could catch the softly spoken words.

Hanji called on a petite looking female next.

The girl didn’t bother to stand up, obviously too shy. “I have a question for you, Hanji. Who is your best friend from the cast?”

Hanji perked up, wrapping her arms around Levi’s neck in a loose embrace and ignoring the grunt of protest she received. “Why, my dear Levi of course! If I had to pick someone else it’d probably be Mikasa. Believe it or not, they are total sweethearts in real life!”

When Levi caught the sound of multiple, ‘oohs’ and ‘awws’ coming from the crowd, he couldn’t help but to abruptly put his head down, his head clunking against the table. “Hanji…”

“See? This is all just an act!”

“Hanji…” Levi muttered again, louder this time hoping Hanji would get the message.

“Haha! Fine grouch,” Hanji agreed at last, giving Levi a quick pat on the back. “Uh… you in the back!”

“Okay… this isn’t a question, but I fucking love you, Levi!”

A loud chorus of cheers broke out, multiple wolf whistles making themselves known over the noise. Levi decided to finally sit up at last, putting an actual genuine smile on his face. “Thanks. I’m flattered.”

It grew silent as the crowd took in the gesture. Finally, the cast caught the sound of the whisper in the crowd, the voice sounding disbelieving.

“Why don’t you smile more often…?”

Levi shrugged, a smirk crawling onto his features. “I’m afraid that isn’t my character’s persona.”

Hanji called on someone from the front.

“Mikasa, do you have romantic feelings for Eren in real life?”

Mikasa laughed softly at that. “Nope, but we are best friends in real life.” She turned to Armin who was at the left side of her, ruffling his head of blonde hair fondly. “The same goes for Armin here.”

As soon as Mikasa finished talking, Eren spoke up to add his own input. “We all met on set and after season one ended we sort of just hung out more and more and then boom, friends.”

Hanji next called on a rather persistent male. “You. Yes, you… Yes, the male in the yellow shirt who keeps hopping around like there are ants in his pants.”

The man smiled sheepishly, taking a deep breath before voicing his thoughts.“Okay, speaking of season one…Why the fuck did it take so long for season two to come out? It doesn’t matter to me who answers this, I just need answers.”

Erwin was the first to speak up. “There were some problems on the set and we also wanted to wait until the author of the books got ahead more. But at the end of the day, we’re just the actors so there are probably even more reasonings behind the delay. Season three should be coming out in spring next year so that’s a plus. Hopefully no hiatus this time.”

The man sighed before taking his seat again. “Amen to that…”

“Praise the walls!” The cast heard a rather sweet sounding voice yell in the crowd.

There were chuckles in the crowd, Connie and some of the other cast laughing right along with them. “Praise the walls!” Connie exclaimed as he pumped a fist in the air.

More laughter. Hanji waited until it became relatively quiet again before picking another person. “What’s your question?”

“Sasha, how do you feel about your earned nickname ‘potato girl’?”

Sasha burst out in laughter, holding her sides as her body shook with the motion. “I love it! You have no idea how many times I messed up that scene. I just couldn’t keep a straight face.”

“None of us could really,” Armin admitted with a small grin in Sasha’s direction. “It was hilarious because Sasha oh-so-casually pulls out a potato during drills and eats it like it’s perfectly normal or something.”

“Oh shush coconut!” Sasha mocked. “Don’t judge my character!”

Armin put his hands up defensively. “Not judging, just stating the facts.”

Hanji smiled at the exchange. Everyone relationship with one another was truly unique and wonderful. How so many people, all of them completely different with their differentiating appearances and personalities, could go together so well was beyond her. It was like sweet and sour, to things that completely contrast with one another but go together deliciously. Hanji felt herself drooling at the thought and  _ god _ was she hungry. She was brought back from her momentarily and sudden daze by the sound of a voice.

“Hanji…” Levi murmured, nudging Hanji’s side with his elbow gently. “Pick someone.”

“Oh… riiight…. You!”

“I have a question for Eren,” the teenage girl said, waving at Eren excitedly.  “Do you like the Eremika ship, or the Ereri ship more?”

Levi burst out in laughter at the inquiry. No matter how ridiculous it seemed to him, he could admit it was a good, if not hilarious, question. “I’m curious to hear the answer to that.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Shush Levi.” Despite his previously spoken words, he turned to Levi with a look of pure panic on his face. “I’m scared to answer this one…”

“Why?”

Eren’s eyes widened in disbelief like Levi had just asked the stupidest question in the world. “Have you ever been online?” he whisper yelled. “Have you ever  _ seen _ the ship wars between ereri shippers and eremika shippers? There is no right answer!”

The teenaged girl watched the exchange in confusion, not quite catching what the two men were saying. “Hello? Earth to Eren?”

Eren glanced at her, a smile on his face. It was a fake smile but none the less charming. He decided to be as safe as he could while answering. “Um… well, I don’t hate either ship. I think they're both interesting.”

“But do you ship either pair?”

Eren chuckled nervously, the tips of his ears beginning to burn red. “I think it would be kinda weird for me to answer that considering I’m a part of both of those ships and the other members are right here. For now, though, I’ll tell you that I don’t mind either.”

Hanji called on the next person who turned out to  _ also _ have a question concerning Eren.

“So… are you gay or straight?”

Eren put his head in his hands with a sigh. He didn’t even bother to look up when he answered the fan. “I feel like if I was  _ either  _ of those and  _ only  _ one of those, I’d be disappointing a large group of fangirls no matter what I answer. I’m bisexual, so I don’t exactly have a preference.”

“So you’d fuck Levi?”

A variety of groans arose from the crowd, mostly coming from their male viewers. On the other hand, there were plenty of uncomfortable laughs and even some wolf whistles. To be fair, it was an extremely blunt and not to mention inappropriate question.

The deep flush on Eren’s face was visible for a few seconds before he put his head down in embarrassment. He heard Levi snickering close by and swore he’d get his revenge later, but for now, there was no way in  _ hell  _ he was about to answer that odd question. “Hanji… next question.”

“Alright kiddo!” Her brown eyes scanned the crowd before landing on a male viewer somewhere in the middle of the cluster of people. “What’s your question, sir?”

The male cleared his throat before turning to Levi. “Do you ever feel paranoid about going out in public due to your constant fangirls?”

Levi shrugged. “As weird as the fandom may be, most of our fans are highly respectable so no. Most people are too nervous to actually approach me, or when they do they only ask for a picture. There’s no real reason to be paranoid.”

The next question was for Erwin. “Your character in the show is depicted as cold and not very empathetic. The thing is, he does this for humanity. Do you agree with the way he does things?”

Erwin nodded. “Completely. My favorite character happens to be Armin, and for good reason. He is a highly intelligent character and his most known quote is completely true. If you want to gain anything, you have to be willing to throw something away. If my character wasn’t willing to make heartless decisions and sacrifices, humanity wouldn’t benefit and everyone would be stuck in the same place; not able to move forward and make any sort of change.”

The next person Hanji called on was rather timid, speaking quietly and having to reword the question a moment later when no one could hear her. “This question is for Ymir. Are you and Krista actually dating in real life?”

Ymir nodded and put an arm around her blonde haired companion who sat directly next to her. “Yes, we’ve been dating for around three years now. Much like Eren’s trio, we met on set and kinda hit it off I guess.”

The lady smiled, nodding in acknowledgment. “That’s cute. You’re my favorite character in the show, Ymir.”

“Thanks, hun!”

Hanji picked someone from the front, their question meant for Connie. “What do you like the most about your character?”

Connie thought for a few seconds, perking up a moment later when he thought of his answer. “My favorite thing about my character is how cheerful he is. He’s one of the more light hearted characters that can make the viewers laugh which is someone you need in their world. Rather than the show always being sad and gloomy, he brightens it up a bit every now and then by pulling a laugh from the viewer.”

Hanji’s next pick was a male from the back row.

“Jean, do you and Eren get along off of the set?”

Jean nodded with a quick glance in Eren’s direction. “Yes, of course. We’re good friends but then again mostly everyone gets along on the set. There have been a couple of instances when people had beef with one another or when fights broke out, but besides that, the cast is mostly chill.”

“Fights?”

Eren hummed in agreement. “There was one time when Hitch and Ymir got in a small altercation because Hitch said something as a joke, but it was still rude so Ymir called her out on it. Of course, she didn’t like being called out but hey, that’s life. They get along fine now though, it was just a bad day between the two of them.”

Levi rose an eyebrow at the brunette. “Damn, did you have to tell their business?”

Eren only laughed. “She doesn’t mind. I’m sure if she did she’d be saying something to  _ me  _ right now.”

Ymir smirked. “You’d be correct.”

“Okay, one last question and then we’re gonna have to wrap this thing up,” Hanji informed the group, frowning at the multiple groans and pleas for them to prolong the panel. “I’m sorry. Maybe another time, but some of us have things to do.”

Her last pick was a male that she had noticed a while ago but decided to pick on someone else. He was persistent, only putting his hand back down every now and then when it got tired. Besides that, his hand stayed raised the whole time. 

Hanji gave a toothy grin. “You got lucky. Your question is going to be the last, so make it good.”

“Eren, if you could change one thing about your character, what would it be?”

Eren smiled brightly, genuinely pleased to be the last person to get to answer a question. “I would want my character to think things through more. I feel like if he wasn’t so abrasive, he wouldn’t be constantly getting into so much trouble. Later in the story you start to see him mature a bit though. To be fair, at the beginning of the show, he was only fifteen. Fifteen-year-olds do dumb shit.”

There were a few laughed from the crowd and then a couple of seconds later a loud applause sounded across the wide room. Eren stood once again to end the panel off since he  _ had  _ started it.

“Sadly, this is the end. We’re all glad you guys took the time out of your busy schedules to show up and support this show. Please stay tuned for season three which will be coming out next year in the spring. Once again, thank you for your time.”

Both he and Hanji took their seats as people steadily started dismissing themselves. Hanji turned to Levi and nudged him on the shoulder.

“What?”

Hanji pulled Levi into a tight hug, grinning away. “That was soooo fun! We should do this again soon.”

Levi rolled his eyes with a smile, choosing not to resist the embrace. It wouldn’t get him anywhere anyway. “Once again, I didn’t organize this Hanji. Maybe we could do another one sometime soon though.”

“All in good time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story (or didn't) feel free to leave a comment down below or a kudos. Much love to all of my readers!


End file.
